Mikey's Predicament
by Autodork16
Summary: Mikey's jealous of April getting all the attention from Don and he's also sick of his brothers treating him like he's a weak little boy who knows nothing. One night Mikey gets pushed over the edge and he leaves in the middle of the night only to be attacked by Rahzar and Fishface then taken prisoner. DonxMike SLASH T-CEST M for sexual content and language. Read at own risk!


Mikey's Predicament

Chapter 1

The Letter

April and Donnie were near inseparable. This pissed Mikey off, but also made him sad at the same time. Ever since they met April, Donnie had been spending less and less time with Mikey, and it eventually got to the point where Don completely ignored him, or it felt like it for Mike. The only time he actually acknowledged Mikey was during practice or when they were out fighting the Kraang or Shredder. Even during their fights Donnie ignored Mikey to a degree. Every time something would happen to him it would be Leo or Raph who would save him or make fun of him or both. Not only was Donnie's behavior making Mikey mad but the fact that his brothers always underestimated him, picked on him, or disrespected him was making him feel unwanted. It was one particular day that made Mikey finally snap.

Raph, Leo, and Donnie were watching the news on the TV when Mikey was exiting his room with headphones around his neck and music blaring from them. Mikey was also dancing to the music as he walked towards the kitchen for some pizza.

"Mikey, turn that shit down will ya', and stop dancing you're gonna make my eyes bleed!" Mikey stopped dead in his tracks and starred at Raph.

"What, you don't like my moves? Awww, come on Raphie boy I'm the best dancer we got!" Mikey winked at Raph with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey Leo, what do you think of Mikey's dancing?" Leo usually doesn't answer Raph when he asks questions like that, afraid of hurting his brothers, but for some reason he answered without even thinking about it.

"The same I think about his training, he could use a little improvement and focus. Oh, and watch the language." This hit Mikey hard and the smile on his face fell a little. Raph then looked over at Donnie who was playing around on his computer doing God only knows what.

"What about you, Don?" Donnie looked up at Raph with a bewildered look.

"Huh, what?" Raph rolled his eyes at the brainiac but had a smirk on his face.

"Mikey's dancing, doesn't it suck or what?" Don was looking back at his computer before Raph even finished and just shrugged as if he hadn't even heard the question or who it was about.

"I don't know, I guess so." The half smile on Mikey's face fell completely and became a frown when he heard what Donnie had said. He was hoping that Don would actually stick up for his dancing like he always had before April showed up…. Mikey was trying his hardest not to let tears fall from his eyes as he just looked at each of his brothers. Raph was the only one still looking at Mikey and he had a smirk on his face. Pizza forgotten Mikey turned on his heal and it took all his will power not to run back to his room, instead he just calmly walked with his head low. When finally in the safety of his room Mikey let the tears flow down his cheeks freely and he dropped to his knees and started sobbing.

"I'm getting sick of this! They don't love me! Shell, they don't even like me! They take advantage of me, they underestimate me, they disrespect me, they pick on me…. What do I have to do to get them to just _stop?_" Mikey was whispering to himself and when he was finished he looked up at his room. The place was a mess, there were pizza boxes everywhere and even left over pizza, Mikey's action figures were sitting proud on their shelf, the bed wasn't made and trash was thrown everywhere.

"I'm a slob and a freak. Not only am I an outcast from the humans because I'm a mutant but I'm an outcast from my own family because I'm such a slacker and a slob." Mikey looked over at the desk to the left of his bed and saw a piece of paper and a pencil. He stood up and sat down at the desk, shoving pizza boxes and other trash on the floor. Mikey picked up the pencil and began writing.

Instead of going to sleep after he finished the letter to his family, Mikey just stood up and started cleaning. He took the trashcan from the corner of the room and started throwing old pizza in it and other trash. After the can was full he started to neatly stack the pizza boxes next to the door. Whatever trash didn't fit in the trashcan Mikey would try to fit in the pizza boxes. After all the trash was picked up from off the floor and under the bed, Mikey made the bed and then started to take down all his posters and fold them up. Once the walls were bare and there was a neat stack of posters on the desk, Mikey took an old box from under the desk and put all his action figures inside the box. All of the other knickknacks around the room where put into this box then the box was put on the desk. Mikey looked around the room and tried to tidy up anything he may have missed and when he was done he sat crisscross on his bed and started to meditate. That's what he did until about four o'clock in the morning, was meditate. When he felt like it was late enough for everyone in the lair to be asleep Mikey stood up and fixed the wrinkles in the bed sheets. The letter Mikey had written was sitting on top of the poster stack so he grabbed it and set it on the middle of the bed. He contemplated leaving his nun chucks there as well then decided against it, he needed something to defend himself with. After giving one last look at his room, Mikey willed away the tears that came to his eyes at what he was about to do.

Thankfully Mikey had one of the rooms where the door didn't squeak, so opening it was noiseless and soon enough Mikey was standing in the hall where their four rooms were at. Mikey looked at Leo's door, then Raph's, and finally at Donnie's. Mikey walked up to Don's door and leaned his forehead against it.

"I love you, Donatello, more then a brother should." Mikey knew he had feelings for Donnie for a long time now. It had started when they were twelve but Mikey finally acknowledged them once April showed up and pretty much stole Don from him. Before walking away Mikey kissed the door, a single tear running down his cheek. Mikey used his training as a ninja to sneak around the lair and check for any sign of his brothers. No one was in the kitchen, or the dojo, and the main room was empty as well. The last place for Mikey to check was Donnie's lab and he was surprised to find it empty.

"Finally, he's getting some sleep." Mikey smiled a small and sad smile then turned around to head for the entrance to the lair when he stopped and looked at the ground. Standing there was Raph's pet turtle, Spike. At seeing the little turtle looking up at him with a look that made it seem like he knew what Mikey was doing and why Mikey started to tear up again and he bent down to pick up the reptile.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Spike. I wish you could tell them I'm sorry." Mikey made a sound in the back of his throat that was between a sob and a choke. Before putting Spike down, Mikey hugged him to his chest. The shelled creature watched Mikey exit the lair for the last time.

When it was time for everyone to wake up, Leo was the first one up, as usual. He went through his morning routine of showering and he was in the kitchen drinking a cup of tea when Raph came in, fresh out of the shower as well.

"Mornin', Fearless." Without even twitching or opening his eyes Leo responded with,

"Morning. Don't call me that." It was routine for them to exchange words like this in the morning, or at any time of the day really. The last turtle awake was Donnie who skipped the shower for favor of a bowl of cereal before they started their training. Mikey always waited till the last minute to show up for training so him not showing up to breakfast was pretty much normal. Something seemed off to Raph because Spike was refusing to eat his morning leaf. What was even weirder was that the turtle seemed to be _ignoring_ him, like he had done something wrong. When Leo and Donnie even tried to feed him he just threw his head in the air, his eyes closed, then walked away.

When the three turtles entered the dojo and saw their Sensei sitting in his usual spot meditating, they sat in front of him and waited for him to finish his meditating. Without even opening his eyes, Splinter commented on Mikey's absence.

"Where is Michelangelo?" Leo looked down the line of his brothers then sighed when sure enough, Mikey wasn't there.

"Most likely still asleep." Raph smirked and Donnie just sat there seeming indifferent about it all.

"Then go wake him up." Leo sighed again then looked over at his two brothers and gestured toward the dojo entrance. Leo banged on Mikey's door a couple of times.

"Mikey, wake up you lazy turtle it's time for training!" When he didn't get an answer he banged a little harder.

"Come on Mikey, get up!" Again no answer so this time Leo just opened the door.

"What the shell, are we in the right room?" All three turtles looked around the spotless room then their eyes fell on the stack of pizza boxes and the full trashcan waiting next to it.

"It looks like Mikey cleaned up." This made Raph laugh.

"Mikey, clean his room? Ha, you're funny, Donnie." Leo rolled his eyes at Raph then he noticed a piece of paper on Mikey's bed.

"Hey, look at this." Leo walked over and picked up the paper.

"It's a letter from Mikey." After reading the first few words, all of the blood in Leo's face drained and his heart pretty much fell to the ground.

"What, what is it?" Without looking at his brothers, Leo started to read the letter out loud.

"_Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Splinter,_

_ I've come to a realization that I'm not wanted in this 'family'. Ever since April showed up Donnie has started ignoring me, I never get to spend time with my brother anymore cause he's always with her…. Leo's right about my Ninjitsu skills, I have none. I don't pay attention during practice and I always goof off, really I'm just trying to have fun. I mean, we are just kids; we're only 15 so why should I act like an adult! When you're growing up you're supposed to have fun doing so, it shouldn't feel like a chore or like life or death. You guys always pick on me, treat me like I'm weak, you don't respect me as a Ninja or as your brother. You call me names, when something goes wrong you immediately think I'm to blame, you never turn to me for help with anything cause what does little stupid Mikey know? _

_ I'm not needed on this team. Leo is the leader, Raph is the muscle, Donnie is the brains and Splinter is the wisdom. What am I: a jokester, a prankster, a goof, a mess up, a lazy ninja? When I do something awesome you guys always seem surprised, when I save you guys from something you always seem surprised. I don't know what I have to do to get you guys to just love me and respect me like the brother I am… so I'm leaving. I'm not going to tell you where I'm going cause I'm not stupid, I know, surprised huh? That's probably what you're all thinking. _

_ What I don't get is why? We were so close when we were younger; we used to play together all the time. Yeah we used to fight but not like we do now. We've actually gotten in fist fights with each other. Raph always loses his temper way too easily, Leo is always too overprotective and always being a leader. Donnie is always in his lab, working on something. He rarely eats or sleeps anymore and I can tell he's always exhausted and April doesn't help much either. She distracts him from everything that is around him. She distracts him when he's fighting; she distracts him when he's at home too. She's one of the reasons why Don doesn't eat or sleep much because he's too preoccupied with her to even think about eating or sleeping. _

_ I love you guys, I always have and I always will, and I think that is why I've tolerated this for so long. Now I'm doing something about it. It may seem like I'm running away from my problems and maybe I am, but when you're problems hurt you so much to the point where you don't care if you die in your next fight then that means there's no fixing them. Like I said, I love you my brothers and my father, and I'm sorry._

_~Michelangelo"_

When Leo was finished reading the room was dead silent. Everyone had similar expressions on their faces, their eyes were wide, mouths hanging open, and complete shock written in bold letters on their faces. Leo slowly turned to his brothers and looked at each of them.

"I… I didn't know…." Donnie frowned and put a hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Leo, none of us knew. How could we? Mikey seems to be really good at hiding his feelings from everyone. All this time we were hurting him, and we didn't even know it."

"I was just messing with him; none of it was true it was just joking around…." Leo looked at Raph and both he and Donnie flinched when Raph turned and punched the wall next to the door.

"Raph, I think that's the whole point. We've been joking around with him for years, and it's finally taken its toll on him. We should have realized, _I _should have realized. What kind of leader am I if I can't even figure out when something is wrong with one of my brothers?" Donnie squeezed Leo's shoulder and dropped his head.

"What kind of family are we if our baby brother can't even come to us about this?" Again Raph punched the wall then spun around and nearly knocked the other two down when he grabbed onto them.

"What are we sitting here for? We have to go find him! He's out in New York City, alone, during the day! The Shredder could be out there, and the Kraang! Heck, the Purple Dragons would take advantage of this! We have to find him!" A look of determination crossed over Leo's face and he marched past both of his brothers without a single word and headed for the dojo. When he entered, Splinter's eyes opened feeling the odd aura surrounding his three sons.

"What is the matter? Where is Michelangelo?" Leo handed Splinter the letter and watched him as he read it. The expression on his face didn't change but so many emotions passed through the ninja master's eyes; fear, sadness, slight confusion, more fear, and then the final emotion, realization. Splinter sighed when he finished reading the letter and closed his eyes.

"Go." The three turtles needed nothing more then that single word and they were grabbing their gear and loading onto the Shellraiser.

"If he gets hurt I'm gonna kill him." Leo looked over at Raph who was just staring straight ahead at his station. Leo knew exactly what Raph was thinking, he was thinking that this was mostly his fault because he picked on Mikey the most.

"Raph-"

"Don't Leo; don't even think about telling me this isn't my fault…. I picked on Mikey the most; I was always the hardest on him. I'm more to blame for this then either of you two." Leo sighed and turned back in his seat and kept driving.

"Donnie, is there any way to track his tphone?" Typing could be heard throughout the Shellraiser before Donnie's image showed up on one of the screens in front of Leo.

"It looks like he doesn't have it on him. It's on but the location is at the coordinates of the lair." Leo sighed and kept driving.

"Of course he left it there; he doesn't want us to find him. I wouldn't be surprised if he left the city all together." Silence filled the train car while they searched the city.

Mikey had no idea what to do now. Once he was out of the lair he hit the rooftops and just ran. Now he was on top of the old TCRI building since it was one of the tallest buildings around. Mikey looked around at the other buildings and down at the streets. Cars were going by, people were walking around; it was a pretty busy day today. Mikey sighed and stood up from his crouched position.

"I better get moving, this will be one of the first places they look for me." Mikey jumped down and started running away from the lair. After running for a little bit longer Mikey stopped on top of a hotel to catch his breath, though he didn't need to since they mastered their breathing when they were five.

"No more 'they', Mikey, just you. The others aren't in the picture anymore." Mikey sighed and sat on the rooftop with his back against the raised ledge. He was only sitting there for five minutes when he felt several presences surrounding him. Mikey's eyes shot open just in time to see three shuriken flying towards his face. With no time to jump out of the way Mikey pulled out one of his chucks and deflected the throwing stars with ease. Once he was in the clear of sharp flying objects, Mikey stood up and withdrew his other chuck from its place on his side. No one was showing themselves as of yet, but Mikey knew they were there.

"Come out and face me you cowards!" Mikey instantly regretted saying that when fifteen or so Foot Bots came out of the shadows and leading them was Rahzar and Fishface.

"Shell, I am not in the mood for this!" Rahzar laughed and started walking forward, his claws scraping the roof top as he dragged them along.

"We got some reports in not too long ago, of a turtle flying over the rooftops. Tell me Michelangelo, why are you out in the daylight, and alone for that matter?" Mikey glared at Fishface.

"That is no concern of yours, Fishface!" Rahzar's laugh filled the air again and Mikey prepared for an attack. When he did attack he swiped his right claw down towards Mikey's head causing the turtle to roll to the right to avoid getting slashed. That was when the small battle turned into a war. The Foot Bots came at Mikey from behind while Rahzar charged his front. With no where to go Mikey extended his nun chuck into the Kusarigama and wrapped it around a telephone line above his head. He climbed the chain just in time to miss Rahzar's sharp teeth and the Foot Bot's deadly blades of all shapes and sizes. Retracting the chain back into his chuck Mikey fell and landed on Rahzar's shoulders and landed a blow to his face before he pushed off and back flipped to land on the edge of the building. Without missing a beat, Mikey lunged forward and knocked into a Foot Bot. The robot fell to the ground but got back up again when Mikey leaped off of him to attack another bot.

When two Foot Bots came at Mikey at the same time he did a split kick to their heads and then jumped and spin kicked another bot that came up behind him. When Fishface showed up in Mikey's line of vision the turtle narrowed his eyes and had to dodge a kick before he was able to land a punch to the fish man's jaw. Fishface fell back a couple of steps, grabbed onto his jaw and flexed it, then growled at Mikey. From behind Mikey, Rahzar snuck up and kicked him in the shell. Mikey cried out when he fell straight into Fishface's fist, getting him in the gut. Mikey doubled over but was quickly knocked back when Fishface kneed him in the face. Now on his shell, Mikey glared up at Rahzar when he put a heavy foot down on his plastron and put pressure on it.

"You put up quite a fight this time. I am slightly impressed, though I like to lie so, no, I'm not impressed." Rahzar grinned, which showed off his sharp and ugly teeth. Mikey growled and tried to push the foot off of him, but the mutant hell hound was just so heavy and strong that all he got was more weight down on his chest. Mikey continued to glare up at Rahzar and used the nun chuck in his right hand and swung it up and nailed Rahzar in the side of the head. The large mutant stumbled to the side a little which was just enough for Mikey to jump up and away from the two. Mikey watched as the Foot Bots and the two mutants closed in on him and with a scream Mikey charged the line. He was able to use the blade from his Kusarigama to take down three bots before one knocked him down with a kick to his plastron. The orange clad turtle landed with a thud and skidded a few feet before stopping. He looked up just in time to see Rahzar's fist coming at him and too fast for him to dodge and it connected with his jaw. Mikey groaned as he looked up at the evil mutant who now stood over him.

Mikey was panting now and was starting to loose his strength. He hadn't fought like this in a long time and was really starting to fear for his life. His heart kept telling him that his brothers were going to show up any second and save him but then his mind would remind him that he left them and was completely on his own now. While Mikey was lost in his thoughts Rahzar reached down and picked the turtle up by his neck. When he squeezed Mikey gasped and came back to reality.

"Master Shredder will be most pleased to have you as a… guest." The way Rahzar said 'guest' made a shiver go up Mikey's spine.

"Let m-me go you m-mindless-." Before Mikey could finish his sentence Rahzar clamped down on his neck even harder effectively silencing him. In a last ditch effort to get the beast to release him, Mikey kicked out with both of his legs and hit Rahzar in the chest. Rahzar growled and slammed Mikey against the wall of a storage shed that was atop the hotel. Mikey gasped and started to see black dots in his vision. Both nun chucks that were in Mikey's hands were dropped when Rahzar grabbed him and with Rahzar pushing his body so close to Mikey's he couldn't move his legs. Rahzar grabbed both of Mikey's wrists with his free hand and pinned them above his head.

Mikey opened his eyes, which he hadn't noticed he closed, and found himself staring into the orange eyes of Rahzar.

"I want to kill you for everything you have put me through you miserable reptile, but I think I would enjoy watching the Shredder torture you even more." Rahzar grinned and before Mikey could even blink the hound creature opened his large jaws and clamped down on Mikey's shoulder and _hard._ Mikey let out a scream as blood started to seep between Rahzar's teeth, down Mikey's arm, and pooled at his feet. The sudden lose of blood was too much for Mikey to handle and the last thing he saw was Rahzar's blood soaked grin before he slipped into blackness.

A/N: Alright, so I know I have so many unfinished projects going on like Minispark Wars, and Sands of Time but I've been so engrossed in my life that I just sort of quit writing them. Besides, at the time I had liked the ideas and now I'm just not at all interested in them so if anyone wants to adopt them then let me know cause they'll be all yours! I started this idea around 8 o'clock at night and finished the first chapter around 1 o'clock in the morning. I actually like this idea too! It is a slash story so if you don't like t-cest then ya' better hit that back button cause it's the only thing that's gonna save ya'! From here on out there will be no warnings! Also, you have been warned so please no haters! This I my first Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles story and I'm slightly proud of it! I hope you guys enjoy it and please review!

~Shakra


End file.
